


Just Wait, Fluffy Tail

by jhopefulyoongi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Age changes, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff and Angst, Hao is older than Jun, Hybrids, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhopefulyoongi/pseuds/jhopefulyoongi
Summary: “How much longer?” Junhui whined in his ear.Minghao gently shrugged the cat off of him. “Please Junhui, just another hour. Then I’ll play with you.”“Okay…”





	Just Wait, Fluffy Tail

**Author's Note:**

> I saw pics of Junnie trying to get Hao's attention while wearing cat ears and it was supposed to just be a light fic but?????? me: *cant write something without angst and crying* 
> 
> also guess who can't come up with titles??? it me

Minghao didn't want to be an editor. It wasn't even in the circle of possibilities in his mind when he had entered college almost ten years ago, but it’s what he ended up doing anyways. He guessed he couldn't complain that much, most people don't end up doing what they had wanted to. At least he hadn't ended up like Mingyu, who had gone in for  graphic design and came out on the other side majoring in business. 

 

It wasn't the editing itself that he hated. It was deadlines. 

 

The author was expecting their work back by 7 am. Usually, deadlines weren't that much of a problem for him, he would make himself a pot of coffee and be done a few days in advance, but this time, he was distracted. 

 

For his recent twenty eighth birthday, his formerly mentioned friend Mingyu had gotten him a birthday gift. A Big one. A life size one. 

 

For his own birthday, just a few months before Minghao’s, Mingyu had gotten himself a hybrid. And just like college, he went in for one thing (a labrador hybrid) and came out with something else (a sleek tailed more sloth then cat cat hybrid named Wonwoo.) And apparently, he decided Minghao should get the same treatment. He even went back to the same exact place he had gotten Wonwoo on the first of November and had all the paperwork and the hybrid itself ready by Minghao’s birthday.  

 

Minghao didn't even like cats.  

 

“Minghao, when can we play?” 

 

Aren't cats supposed to be indifferent? Aren't dogs supposed to be the ones sitting at their owners feet and wagging their tails? He had never seen Wonwoo act like this. Hell, he didn't think he’d even ever seen Wonwoo  _ move.  _

 

“Junhui, I have a deadline.” He said, not for the first time. 

 

“You’re not done yet?” 

 

Minghao’s eye twitched. Patience, Minghao. 

 

“No, Junhui. I’m not done and I won't be done for a long time.” 

 

A beat of silence. Minghao felt something furry untwine itself from his left right. 

 

“Okay,”

 

“You can go to Mingyu’s and play with Wonwoo.” 

 

“Wonwoo doesn't like to play with anyone but Mingyu.” Junhui said, clearly pouting. 

 

Funny, Minghao thought to himself, the only time he had ever seen Wonwoo touch Mingyu is when he scratched him for sitting on his tail. 

 

“Then play with your toys, I have work to do.”

 

Junhui let out a soft whine in protest, but Minghao saw him slink off into the bedroom where his basket of toys was. They were all new, brand new, newer than Junhui. He had only been around for a month  and Minghao had already replaced the balls of yarn and mice plushies twice. 

 

With the fluffy mess distracted, Minghao got another two hours of steady work done. The chapter’s were good enough, the conversation flowed naturally, but some of the characterization of a few of the characters was inconsistent.  He  was nearing the last page of one of the chapters when he felt Junhui press his head into his shoulder. 

 

“Can we play now?” 

 

“Not yet.” Minghao said, not taking his eyes off of the screen, fingers never leaving the keys. 

 

Junhui’s was insistent. He shoved his head onto Minghao’s shoulder and rubbed against his neck. 

 

“How much longer?” Junhui whined in his ear. 

 

Minghao gently shrugged the cat off of him. “Please Junhui, just another hour. Then I’ll play with you.” 

 

“Okay…”

 

This time, Junhui went into the kitchen. The hybrid loved to eat, and often did it just to, as far as Minghao could see, keep himself busy when he was bored. He smelled sausage and tomatoes, but it didn't get any reaction from the editor  even though he hadn't eaten since early that morning. 

 

“Minghao, I made dinner.” 

 

Minghao glanced at the clock. It was already two in the morning. Fuck. 

 

“Late dinner.” He commented before going back to his work. 

 

“It’s been an hour….” Junhui mumbled. 

 

“Yeah, sorry, Junhui. We’ll play tomorrow.”

 

“No we won't….you’ll just be sleeping all day.” Junhui said with disappointment, but Minghao didn't hear him. Junhui went back into the kitchen and finished putting away the untouched food into the fridge. Minghao was so skinny, he always tried to cook so Minghao wouldn't have an excuse to skip his meals. This, of course, was not the first time Minghao had ignored his efforts and just continued on working. So he would save the food for later and make sure he ate it whenever he decided to wake up. 

Junhui cuddled into Minghao’s side, which was cold in more ways than one. Minghao didn't shrug him off though, so Junhui rested his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes.  He was falling asleep, but his tail was doing its own thing, like it so often did, and had decided to curl itself around Minghao’s wrist. 

 

“For fuck sake, Junhui!  Just leave me alone, would you?” 

 

…….

 

Minghao got a call at nine in the morning, after just three hours of sleep. 

 

“What the fuck?” He said into the phone,  not even having to check the caller ID. No one who knew him and had more than half a brain would call him this early in the morning, not even one of the authors. No one but Mingyu. 

 

“Good morning, asshole.” Mingyu said, sounding strangely sleep deprived. “Come get your cat.” 

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Junhui. He’s at my house, so come get him.” 

 

“What are you talking about? Junhui is here.” Minghao said, rolling over in bed. But Junhui wasn't on the other side. And he wasn't on the floor or anywhere else in the room playing with his toys. Suddenly worried, Minghao got up from the bed and walked thought the house. He wasn't watching TV in the living room, or reading in Minghao’s office, and the smell of food in the kitchen barely lingered at all from last night. 

 

“The hell he is, bastard. He’s been here all night crying and Wonwoo is pissed.”

 

“Tell him to sleep or something if he doesn't wanna deal with Junhui.” Minghao said, already back in their room and throwing on clothes. 

 

“ _ Deal with? _ ” Minyu repeated. “He’s pissed at YOU Minghao, not Junhui. Get your ass over here. Now.” 

 

Minghao didn't know Junhui had left. As soon as he was done editing, he had emailed his edited version and notes to the author and had gone straight to bed. He hadn't gone in the kitchen to eat what Junhui had made for them, even though it had smelled delicious. He promised himself he would eat it when he woke up and had gone to bed, moving through the dark apartment without switching on a light, not wanting to wake up Junhui.  The last time Junhui was beside him he had lost his temper and yelled at him. He figured Junhui had given up on him and had just gone to bed for the night. He planned to apologize in the morning. He had a bad temper when he was tired, and he knew that. It didn't excuse his actions, of course. 

 

Once he had pulled into Mingyu’s driveway and was knocking at the door, Wonwoo opened it. Wonwoo’s ears flattened backwards as soon as he saw him and he made one of those hideous hissing sounds right in Minghao’s face before promptly turning around and storming upstairs. 

 

Mingyu appeared in the doorway a second later, looking serious. 

 

“I really want to smack you.”

 

Minghao pointedly ignored him. “Where is he?” 

 

“Kitchen.” 

 

Minghao walked around the corner into the kitchen while Mingyu decided to go upstairs with Wonwoo.  Junhui was sitting quietly at the breakfast island with a glass of untouched juice, spoon digged into a bowl of plain rice mixed with tuna.

 

“Junhui.”

 

Junhui peeked up from his breakfast, his eyes still red rimmed and bloodshot.  “I’m sorry,” Junhui whispered, his shoulders hunched to make him look smaller. 

 

Minghao sighed and sat down. “Listen, Junhui-”

 

“Mingyu said I can come live with him and Wonwoo, so you don't have to worry.” Junhui’s voice wobbled. Something in Minghao’s gut churned in distaste. “I know I got in your way, and I hope you got your work done on time, and….make sure you eat the food I made you, okay?”

 

“No.”

 

“No.” Junhui repeated. “Ah. Right. Y-you don't have to eat it if you don't want to, I didn't even ask if you liked tomato rice or spicy sausage and-”

 

“No. I mean no, you’re not moving in with Mingyu and Wonwoo.” 

 

“Minghao…”

 

“I’m the one who should be sorry.” Minghao reached out his hands. It took a moment, probably due from surprise, but eventually Junhui put his hands in his and let Minghao hold them.  “I lost my temper when I shouldn't have.”

 

“No!” Junhui said. “You were working, and I got in the way and-”

 

“Junhui,” Minghao interrupted gently. He waited until Junhui took a breath and looked at him to continue, “You’re mine, and I need to give you more than toys and food and expect you to be content. I need to spend more time with you. And I promise, if you come home with me, I’ll be better to you. So please-”

 

“Oh Hao Hao!” Junhui threw himself into Minghao’s lap, suddenly giggly and bright. “You don't have to say another word, I’ll come home!”

 

Minghao knew he didn't deserve to be forgiven so suddenly, he knew he should plead and beg and make more promises, just to deserve another chance to be a good owner, but that didn't stop him from wrapping his arms around Junhui and  letting out a sigh of relief. 

 

“I’m hungry, now.” Junhui said.

 

“…do you wanna go have breakfast?” He said, still slightly amazed at Junhui’s recovery. He glanced at Junhui’s breakfast again. “I know you don't like plain rice, is Mingyu nuts?” 

 

“He gave me the same thing as Wonwoo,” Junhui said, shifting around to get more comfortable in his lap.  “He likes rice and tuna for breakfast, tuna is the only seafood he’ll eat. And you remembered I don't like plain rice? You’re so sweet Hao.”

 

“I can hear squealing all the way upstairs, am I finally getting my house back?” Wonwoo said, suddenly stalking into the room and taking Junhui’s untouched bowl. His dark eyes flickered to look at Minghao. “Why is he so fond of you?” Wonwoo asked him. “You’re lucky he’s not that bright, Minghao.”

 

“Hey!” Junhui protested. “I’m smart! And leave Hao alone!” 

 

“I was talking about emotional intelligence….but whatever, Junnie.” Wonwoo pointed a claw at Minghao. “If I ever see him cry again, you’re getting scratched.” 

 

Taking the threat very seriously, Minghao picked Junhui up and set him on his feet. “Anyways, bye Wonwoo.”  Junhui held his arm while they walked to the door, where Mingyu was now waiting for them. 

 

  
“Thanks for letting me come over, Mingyu~” Junhui sang, leaning up to lay a kiss on Mingyu’s cheek. Mingyu smirked when he saw the twitch of Minghao’s eye, the clear sign that he was pissed off. 

 

“No problem, kid.”  

 

Minghao patted Junhui on the back. “Go wait in the car, okay Junnie?” 

 

Junhui nodded and literally skipped to the car. 

 

Minghao glared at Mingyu halfheartedly. “You told him he could come live with you and Wonwoo?” 

 

Mingyu smiled innocently. “You needed some motivation, Hao. As you’re bestest friend, I was just helping you out.” 

“Best friend? You wish.” Minghao said while Mingyu’s eyes danced with glee.  “Thanks, though.” 

 

“Of course~” 

 

Minghao turned to leave the house, and then turned right around to face Mingyu. “I could use some more of that bestest friend help….maybe….being a better owner and all.” 

 

Mingyu patted his shoulder. “Coming here shows that you’re already being one. But sure, I’ll give you some tips.” 

 

…...

 

“Where do you want to eat?” Minghao asked Junhui as he climbed into the car. 

 

“Actually,” Junhui said, turning to him with a smile. “Could we go home and eat?”

 

Minghao blinked in surprise. “Sure….”

 

“Did you get all your work done on time?” Junhui spoke up, only once Minghao was closing the door behind them. 

 

“Yeah.” Minghao took Junhui’s hands in his again. Seeing Junhui standing there in their home again made a wave of guilt wash over him again. “I’m sorry for yelling at you, Junnie.” He reached up and scratched Junhui’s ears in the special way he knew he liked but hardly ever did. 

 

“It’s okay.” Junhui leaned into his hand, soft purring coming from his throat. “I know how you can make it up to me.” 

 

……..

 

Minghao pulled out of Junhui gently, panting and running a hand through his sweaty hair. His other hand pet Junhui’s fluffy tail. 

 

“You okay, Junnie?”

 

Junhui looked up from where he had been hiding his face in his arms. 

 

“Now I  _ really _ forgive you, Hao.” Junhui pulled him back down on top of him, Minghao’s chest pressing into his back. 

 

“So you didn't before?” Minghao frowned, scratching behind Junhui’s ears again to make him purr. 

 

“I did,” Junhui moaned, chasing his hand every time he teasingly pulled it away. “But now I forgive you even more.” 

 

Minghao laughed and ducked into his shoulder, laying a kiss on his neck. 

 

Perhaps he should look into a job besides editing, just so he could spend more time with his kitten. 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote it in just a few hours so its not the best but.....*le shrug* i couldnt nOT do it once it was in my head
> 
> this might turn into a series....a true warning.....


End file.
